Una noche d Detectives
by happy-sagara
Summary: Como lo explica el título, la historia es buena y el final...pues leánlo!


¨ Una noche d detectives ¨  
  
La luna entraba abiertamente x la ventana; yo estaba aburrido con los pies sobre el escritorio d mi oficina y una pluma en la boca cuando ella entró. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y su minifalda negra a los muslos; tenía hermosos ojos verde brillante y zapatos oscuros, su boca era rojo carmín y sus párpados púrpuras. Inmediatamente supe q necesitaba d mi ayuda, pero esperé hasta q ella hablara. Como lo supuse se apartó el pelo con una mano y dijo:  
  
- Necesito d su ayuda - con un hermoso acento; Bingo! - me dije - tal como lo esperaba; mantuve la calma; miré su preciosa figura una vez más y respondí:  
  
- Bien, señorita, q puedo hacer x ud.?  
  
- Quiero q resuelva un caso muy importante - me dijo con voz segura pero suplicante.  
  
- Desde luego, empecemos entonces - repliqué. Así comenzó esa noche, q ninguno olvidaría. Y bien, q sucede? - pregunté confiadamente haciéndola sentar delante d mi. Oh, unas antiguas cartas d mi familia fueron robadas, tiene q encontrarlas - me dijo. No se preocupe, esta misma noche las encontraremos - aseguré; ella se sorprendió. Esta noche?, cómo las encontrará tan rápido? - dijo. Era cierto q era algo apresurado, pero si podía hacerlo tal vez me ganara una cena con mi anfitriona y sería una forma d probar mi habilidad. Desde luego, sólo hay q darnos prisa - repetí sonriendo; y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. En verdad q era bella, la persona más linda y educada q hubiera visto en mi vida, casi una diosa; sentí cómo el corazón me latía más rápido al observarla. Pero ella me hizo levantar la mirada: Bueno, entonces lo conduciré al lugar del robo - dijo. Me sonrojé al pensar q me había descubierto observarla tan intensamente y desvié la mirada murmurando: Sí, eso sería muy útil, vamos. Caminamos largo rato entre callejones estrechos y casas tenebrosas; siempre me pregunto en mis paseos nocturnos: Xq en todas las novelas policiacas y detectivescas las noches son frías y tenebrosas?, y xq siempre es d noche cuando pasa lo más interesante?; realmente no lo entiendo, pero esa noche sólo pensaba en mi clienta y en resolver el caso para ganarme una cita con ella. Nos detuvimos en una enorme mansión antigua y nos abrió un mayordomo alto y d pelo castaño, con ojos café oscuro, mayor q nosotros pero todavía joven y d actitud arrogante, me pareció q sobreprotegía a su ama. Me miró desdeñosamente y admito q a mi tampoco me simpatizó mucho, pero disimulé x respeto a mi acompañante. Aún así ella notó la chocante mirada q cruzábamos y su gélida bienvenida y nos calmó sonriendo y diciendo con voz graciosa: Tranquílicense, detective Li, le presento a mi mayordomo Touya. Puedes dejarnos solos por favor? Sus deseos son órdenes madame - respondió él y tras inclinarse y mirarme como advertencia se retiró. Disculpe a mi mayordomo, es un poco celoso y demasiado cuidadoso con mis amigos; teme q alguien trate d aprovecharse d mi y apoderarse d mi fortuna, pero es una buena persona - explicó. Le sonreí e incluso reí x lo bajo pensando q para los detectives es costumbre adivinar lo q dirán las personas antes q lo hagan. No importa, mejor cuénteme con más detalle lo q pasó - dije; el tiempo se acababa y al ver el reloj d pulsera q traía leí: 8:00; mientras me decía: ¨ Aunque es prematuro, si me mencionó como amigo di el primer paso, ya no falta tanto como imaginaba; será fácil acercarme más ella si me gano su confianza ¨ . Tiene razón - repuso ella y me condujo x algun imperceptible pasaje hasta un gigantesco librero; toda la sala se hallaba en penumbra, ella encendió una vela y me mostró un libro lleno d símbolos y con un tigre alado en la portada. Se encontraba abierto y dentro se veía un espacio hundido vacío. Y aquí era donde estaban las cartas? - pregunté. Así es, pertenecían a un poderoso mago llamado Clow hace muchos años, y vinieron a parar a nuestra biblioteca; se dice q tenían un poder místico, pero ud. No cree en eso, o sí? - preguntó. N-no - alcancé a decir, ya q me sorprendió la rapidez con q me dijo todo; en realidad sí me intrigaban las cosas d las q hablaba, mi madre me decía q proveníamos d un linaje mágico, pero admito q era muy poco creíble algo así; q hicieron las cartas?, volado a esconderse en toda la ciudad?. Esta idea me divertió. En fin, estaba dormida cuando desperté sobresaltada en la madrugada, me pareció oír un ruido en el sótano; bajé las escaleras y encontré así el libro... sin las cartas - contó afligida. Comprendo, y fue a verme unos 2 días, supongo; y no vio ni oyó nada más?, no sabe d alguien q las codiciara o tuviera motivos para robarlas?, nadie más notó algo? - la interrogué. No me fijé en nada más, nunca he tenido enemigos, y nadie más vio algo; bueno aún no he podido preguntarle a mi extravagante pero amable vecino q casi nunca está - dijo un poco confundida. Quisiera hacerle una visita a su vecino, si no le importa - dije más lento para no confundirla. X supuesto, espero q tengamos buena suerte - respondió sonriendo. En ese momento sonó el timbre y la srita. Kinomoto (mi clienta), se adelantó para abrir. Apareció una alegre chica sonriente, d cabello azuloso y ojos azul marino, llevaba una cesta en una mano y una cámara d video??!! En la otra. Mi querida amiga, como estas?; hace tanto tiempo q no nos vemos, espero no interrumpir nada - dijo mirándome d reojo. El es el detective Li, y ella es mi buena amiga Tomoyo Daidouji - nos presentó la srita. Y modista, camarógrafa, asistente personal y mayor admiradora - agregó animada ella. Un placer conocerla, srita. Daidouji - dije besando su mano (difícilmente con las cosas q llevaba) - no sabía q fuera una estrella d cine - dije refiriéndome a mi clienta (aunq no era difícil d creer). Yo... ella... - intentó decir la srita. Oh, ella es muy modesta, aún no es una estrella pero tiene mucho potencial; no cree? - preguntó ella. Sí... claro - dije a medias mirándolas alternativamente, realmente ella está un poco loca pensé. Es buen partido, Sakura - le murmuró al oído su amiga; al oírlo ambos nos sonrojamos. Tomoyo, pensábamos ir a visitar a Eriol x lo d las cartas y todo... - dijo Sakura luego d un momento. Oh, q maravilla!, es un chico muy simpático - exclamó la srita. Daidouji. D repente me asaltó una duda: y si ese tal Eriol era el novio d Sakura??!; mis puños temblaron al considerarlo y me apresuré a q termináramos d una vez. Cruzamos la cuadra, eran las 9:00 p. M., Sakura (hermoso nombre) tocó el timbre y nos abrieron d inmediato; me sobresalté, ese lugar me ponía nervioso, en cambio Tomoyo parecía encantada filmando todo como loca. Sí?, q desean? - preguntó una chica d largo cabello castaño y como d la edad d Touya; antes q contestáramos exlamó: Ah sí!, Eriol dijo q tal vez vendrían, pasen. Pasamos extrañados y nos sentamos en la sala a esperar. La sala era d buen gusto, bastante oscura y atemorizante, pero igualmente cara. Los detectives debemos fijarnos en cada detalle, y este sujeto me agradaba cada vez menos. Finalmente apareció: era alto (no más q yo), d cabello azul y con lentes, sus ojos brillaban tétricamente y vestía d traje. Bienvenidos sean a mi casa, lamento haberlos hecho esperar - nos dijo sonriendo. Hola Eriol - dijeron al tiempo Sakura y Tomoyo, la última con emocionado tono. Esperaba conocerlo - murmuré mirando su espaciosa ventana d cristal transparente. En realidad tmb yo - mumuró al pasar a mi lado d manera q sólo yo lo oí. Me quedé crispado y sentí un escalofrío cuando la puerta rechinó x el viento frío nocturno. Cómo podía esperar conocerme si nunca nos habíamos visto? Q era él, un excéntrico medio safado? Medio, ja!; reí d mi propia preg. Es una bella ventana la q tiene aquí - dije x romper la tensión. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción y dijo: Me alegra q le guste, es una d mis favoritas, la casa está llena d ventanas; me son muy útiles. Tragué saliva, definitivamente este tipo estaba chiflado!! Cómo lo soportaba mi elegante acompañante? Yo me habría mudado al edo. Sig. Con un vecino así. En realidad las chicas no tardaron en levantarse para ir al tocador, pidieron disculpas y se fueron. D pronto noté q los zapatos d mi desgradable compañía estaba algo sucios. Perdone, veo q ud. Es muy pulcro, q le pasó a sus zapatos? Oh, tengo sólo 2 pares (¿?!!!!?), pero el otro lo... es decir se arruinó el otro par cuando... digo, sí, se estropeó el otro par y he estado tan ocupado obser..., quiero decir q no he tenido tiempo d comprar otro par. Bueno, creo q debería explicarle a q se debe tanto escándalo - balbuceé yo, nervioso. Oh, lo sé, he estado... digo, me imaginé q la srita. Kinomoto llamaría a alguien para encontrar sus valiosas cartas; puede decirme la hora x favor? - dijo. Claro, las 9:45 - respondí, él se deleitó como si hubiera sido un cumplido; necesito salir d aquí!! Pensé. Afortunadamente iban llegando las sritas., aunq me dejó sorprendindo ver a mi cliente vestida con un fino y estrafalario traje colorido ( no se veía nada mal). Y bien?, no les parece q Sakura se ve magnífica? - preguntó Daidouji con brillo en los ojos. Ciertamente - dijo Eriol soriendo. Sakura y yo nos pusimos rojos; pero x diferente razón. Bien, ha sido una visita muy... interesante, temo (sí como no) q debemos irnos - dije. Me sentí aliviado cuando pasó el chaparrón d estrecharle la mano al vecino y regresamos a la cálida mansión Kinomoto. Sakura, t ves tan linda!!, puedo quedarme a cenar? - preguntó Daidouji. X supuesto - respondió Sakura sonriendo - la cena! - gritó d inmediato. Nos condujo a un comedor d donde se veía a medias el jardín y casi enseguida vino un agradable mesero d cabello café claro y grisáceo, joven, d lentes y con una amplia sonrisa. Aquí tienen, q la disfruten; debo decir q quedó excelente - dijo con una inclinación. Todo estuvo delicioso, el mesero se acercó a recoger los platos. Yo... t ayudo a llevarlos Yukito - dijo Sakura tímida y roja. Gracias!! - dijo él, y se retiraron con la losa. Le sucede algo a la srita. Kinomoto? - pregunté. Oh, no, sólo q antes le gustaba mucho su cortés y amable mesero - respondió Daidouji. No me gustó mucho la noticia, pero al menos hablaba en pasado (o eso esperaba). Pronto volovió mi clienta, la srita. Daidouji explicó q tenía q irse, q eran ya las 10??! Y luego d despedirse se fue. Bueno, lamento q no haya hallado una pista ya - dijo ella un poco apenada. No se preocupe, yo! - dije poniéndome d pie, en seguida me sentí ridículo, me sonrojé y pedí una taza d té. Ella dijo: Q sean 2; y pronto tuvimos las calientes bebidas entre nuestras manos. Cómo me reconfortó aquello, sentado junto a la criatura más bella del universo en aquel cálido sillón; q luego cambiamos x una silla mecedora cuando nos dirigimos a la sala. Era muy linda, con excepción d q tenía plena visión a la casa d enfrente (la d mi estimado rival completamente loco). Bien, al menos pude despejarme x primera vez esa noche y pensar con tranquilidad unos minutos; hasta q de nuevo fue sacado d mis pensamientos: Disculpe, no había querido molestarlo, pero q es eso d allá? - preguntó Sakura. Oh, perdóneme, q descortés soy - dije mirando hacia donde ella señalaba; era un punto blanco y brillante, como un reflejo; me sobrecogió una sensación como si nos estuvieran observando desde hace rato... pero la reemplazó una sensación d triunfo. Puede decirme q hora es? - pregunté súbitamente. Sí... 11:00 - dijo ella confundida; primero me sorprendí, tanto tiempo había pasado??, tmb me sentí culpable x dejar así a mi clienta tanto tiempo, pero volví a preguntar: El sótano... es un cuarto cerrado? Sí... bueno, creo q tiene un pasaje cellado q lleva al jardín d atrás, pero - murmuró ella. Lléveme - dije, ella aún no me había visto tan exaltado y no replicó. Este es... - dijo mostrando una cortina q disimulaba perfectamente una puerta con tablones cruzados. Y no se le ocurrió revisar aquí, o ya lo hizo? - pregunté amablemente. No, me hubiera dado cuenta x los pasos... o visto huellas d lodo, y está cellado muy bien - dijo. Este... ud. No ha hablado con su vecino d esto aún? No nos habíamos visto desde hace una semana. Y Touya se comunica con su sirvienta? En realidad no le cae nada bien - explicó ella cada vez más extrañada. Todos sabían acerca del robo?.  
  
No, casi nadie, Tomoyo y yo éramos las únicas q sabíamos siquiera q las cartas existían Y... a q se dedica su vecino? Estas preguntas son muy extrañas... es astrónomo. ¨ Realmente escogió su oficio, d forma enferma, pero apuesto q le encanta lo q hace ¨ pensé. Y él... trabaja en algun sitio o tmb en casa. Creo q tiene muchos artículos viejos d observación en casa - murmuró ella. Claro!, así nadie sospecharía nada... muy listo, muy listo - dije en voz baja. Sabe? Fue una noche muy agitada, debería recostarse un rato - dijo ella preocupada. No, estoy bien, además prometí resolver el caso esta noche; y una promesa es una promesa - dije. Ella sonrió tímidamente, obviamente mi manera d actuar la estaba asustando. Perdone usted, abre la puerta del sótano con una llave? Sí, así es. Podría mostrármela x favor? - dije recuperando mi modo tranquilo y confiable. Claro... oh!, recuerdo q se la presté a Tomoyo, xq quería ver el pasaje; dijo q se veía interesante. Y no se la ha devuelto? No, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Ya veo... y dice q la semana pasada su vecino trabajó todos los días? Ella asintió. Y vio a la srita. Tomoyo toda la semana pasada? Sí, excepto el pasado día del trabajo, cuando todos suspendieron sus labores. Quiere decir, absolutamente todos? Sí, cada persona en la ciudad... Dígame, está cubierta la parte trasera d la puerta? Tiene fango en la entrada, q está cubierta con matorrales espesos. Dice q la srita. Daidouji sabía d las cartas, sabía dónde estaban? Sí, a ella le confío todos mis secretos. Ya veo, la hora x favor? 11:30 p. M.; puede esxplicarme, xq este raro interrogatorio? Pronto lo verá srita., sé q es una molestia, pero podría haber una inmediata reunión?; quisiera q trajera a su vecino y tmb a la srita. Daidouji, q vengan en unos 15 mins. Es posible? Supongo q sí, pero parecerá q me he vuelto loca. Una pregunta más, su vecino, tiene muchos zapatos? No, debe tener 2 pares, es muy cuidadoso y nunca se le ensucian. Le aseguro q no estoy d mente, srita., pronto descubrirá la importancia d todo esto, se lo aseguro. D... acuerdo - balbuceó ella, era vergonzoso para ella q descubriera q pensaba q yo estaba loco. No se preocupe, recuperará pronto sus cartas - le dije dulcemente tomando sus hombros; d pronto me di cuenta d lo q hacía y sonrojado me alejé balbuceando excusas, pero ella, sonrojada tmb, sólo me sonrió; con lo q me sentí aliviado. Puedo usar su teléfono? - pedí. Claro - repondió ella. En 10 mins. Tomoyo y Eriol estarán aquí - informó Sakura después d hacer las llamadas, d repente noté algo. Es un bello dije el q lleva - mencioné. Ah, esto, lo encontré junto con el libro; ya venía abierto, pero siempre presentí q servía para abrirlo, parece una llave, no? Sí. En verdad parecía una curiosa y diminuta llave con pequeñas alas, pensé. En 10 mins. Sonó el timbre, ya habían llegado. Sakura, q pasa?, xq nos llamaste tan tarde, pasa algo malo? - preguntó intrigada y extrañamente emocionada la srita. Daidouji. Ha ocurrido algo, Sakura? - preguntó ese otro, (q??!!!, la llama x su nombre???!!!!!, no puedo creerlo!!!). Lo q ocurre - interrumpí adelantándome - fue q ya resolví el caso. Todos se quedaron atónitos. Bueno, lo felicito - me dijo ese rápidamente. Gracias - respondí con frialdad y con una significativa mirada. Bueno, escuchémoslo, traje mi cámara para grabarlo todo - dijo la srita. Daidouji (¿?). Nos sentamos en la pequeña salita todos juntos, me aclaré la garganya y comencé: En lugar d decir quién lo hizo, daré las pistas y razones para llegar a una conclusión: Primero.- La puerta del sótano lleva directamente al lugar del crimen, pero hay 2 dificultades; ser visto y oído, y cómo abrir la puerta. Segundo.- Esta se abre con una llave, y sin duda el pasto del jardín amortiguaría los pasos; x lo tanto debía tener el modo d conseguir la llave y llegar hasta la parte trasera sin ser visto. Tercero.- La srita. Daidouji pidió prestada la llave para un paseo, lo extraño es q no la haya devuelto, tal vez se distrajo en una plática con la srita. Kinomoto y lo olvidó; pero x una semana?? Cuarto.- Sin duda debía ser o conocer a una persona cercana a la srita. Para conseguir la llave, y estar d aquel lado d la casa para no ser visto ir al jardín. Pero tmb debía aprovechar cuando nadie pudiera verlo, preferentemente d noche, cuando durmieran. Sin embargo, para conseguirlo se nesecitaba observar cuidadosamente la casa y las costumbres d la propia dueña. Quinto.- La srita. Me dijo q solo ella y su amiga conocían la existencia d las cartas, pero obviamente quien las robó conocía incluso dónde se localizaban. Sexto.- Todos sabemos q es difícil hacerlo si hay q trabajar, pero el robo sucedió el mismo día q todos tuvieron asueto; cuando seguramente tendría tiempo libre y todos estarían cansados x las festividades. Séptimo.- Si se consiguió esto había q eliminar las huellas del fango q hay en la entrada d la puerta y el ruido d pasos. Cómo?, fácil, entrar sigilosamente x el jardín, entrar en el fango y dejar cuidadosamente y sobresaliendo los zapatos; robar las cartas, saltar pisando los zapatos y huir. Obviamente q era peligroso volver x los zapatos xq estarían más alerta, pero si era conocido d mi clienta debía impedir q se diera cuenta del par faltante; tenía q o evitarla, o sustituir el par rápidamente, lo cual es más difícil. Octavo.- Era difícil mantener la calma si la srita. Le contaba lo ocurrido, así q mejor era tratar d evitar q se lo contasen. Noveno.- La descripción debería ser: Alguien cercano a la srita. Y a su casa, pero no demasiado para q se disculpara su ausencia en los días q debía esconderse. Alguien q no se vista muy a la moda pues se podría notar la falta d los zapatos, alguien q pudiera observar d cerca de la srita. Y q tuviera contacto con alguien q le dijera lo q necesitaba para el robo y le diera la llave. Y alguien q tuviera excusas para no ver a la srita. Y no parecer sospechoso. - Y bueno, es el fin d mi discurso, tienen alguna idea? - todos me miraron incrédulos. Nadie?, bueno señor Eriol, está ud. Arrestado x robo d las cartas d la srita. Kinomoto. Q? - dijo él (como retrasado si me permiten), pero antes d q huyera lo esposé d las manos. Sonó el timbre y llegó la policía, a quien, previendo un posible escape, había llamado antes d q llegaran todos. Arréstelo, oficial, registren su casa y hallarán las cartas robadas - ordené, el policía se llevó al ladrón y quedamos en silencio. D pronto me di cuenta d q la srita. Daidouji había estado filmando todo. La miré sorprendindo y ella rió y sonrió mirándonos a ambos. No pude resistirme, la escena fue tan impactante - dijo con voz soñadora. Tosí un poco y Sakura agregó: Eh.... mmm... Tomoyo, creo q ha sido demasiado para una noche, t invito a dormir, vamos... - dijo llevándosela consigo. Bueno, la dejé en una d las habitaciones - me dijo al regresar. Supongo q todos necesitamos descansar - respondí. Eso me recuerda... muchas gracias, es ud. Un gran detective y caballero - murmuró completamente roja. Oh... eso, quiero decir no fue nada... - murmuré. Dónde vive ud.? - preguntó, pero la interrumpieron el tañido d las 12 campanadas. Vaya!!, parece q sí resolvió el caso exactamente en una noche - exclamó; no lo recordaba, pensé, pero es cierto. Duermo en la oficina, tengo un cuarto en la parte trasera, bien... buenas noches! Fue un placer servirle - dije apesadumbrado. Lo acompañaré d vuelta! - dijo ella, esta vez ella fue quien se sonrojó; nos miramos y ambos reimos. Caminamos x entre las aceras oscuras cada uno tratando d hacer conversación y ocultar nuestra deprimencia. Aquí es... - dije deteniéndome. Oh... d verdad gracias!! Muy... muy buenas noches - susurró ella con tristeza. D pronto ambos dijimos a la vez: Y me preguntaba...!! Ud. Primero...!! Querría salir conmigo d nuevo?? - ambos nos miramos apenados luego d tantas frases al unísono y callamos un rato. Es... en serio? - pregunté con débil voz. Desde luego!!... pero si no quiere... - le tomé las manos antes q terminara y dije: Nada me haría más feliz. - Y así estuvimos un tiempo, disfrutando d aquel momento, yo calentando sus manos entre las mías en aquella fría madrugada (claro q le ofrecí mi chaqueta para protegerse del frío) hasta el amanecer. Entonces... lo llamaré, nos veremos d nuevo - dijo ella. Podríamos, si no le molesta, ir a cenar el viernes - propuse. Será un placer - repuso ella inmediatamente, luego, sin previo aviso, sucedió algo maravilloso: me abrazó!!! Fue el momento más mágico q hubiera experimentado, nosotros 2, abrazados mientras el sol naciente teñía el cielo sobre nosotros d hermosos colores... Bien... creo q debemos volver a nuestros trabajos, nos veremos aquí el viernes!! - dijo ella. Sí, es verdad... hasta entonces srta. Kinomoto - dije. Oh!, pero sigues siendo demasiado formal, xq no nos llamamos x nuestros nombres... digo en una relación - se sonrojó un poco. Soy Sakura - dijo después d un momento extendiendo su mano. Shaoran - respondí sonriendo y estrechando su mano.  
  
Con estas palabras terminó Li su novela mientras en la escuela la campana señalaba el fin del receso, d pronto, la puerta del salón donde estaba escribiendo se abrió y entró... Kinomoto!! - exclamó Li saltando en la silla. Li?, q haces aquí? Ya terminó el receso. Yo.... sólo escribía algo - dijo evasivamente tratando desesperado d ocultar su novela. Oh... vaya, q interesante!, bueno, nos veremos en clase. Hasta luego Kinomoto - dijo Li sin poder reprimirse. Sakura se volvió sonriendo y dijo: Nos veremos!! X cierto, preferiría llamarte x tu nombre y tú puedes llamarme Sakura si no t molesta... - añadió insegura. Li lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió, extendió la mano y dijo: Shaoran.  
  
En fin, aquí está otro d mis enredados fics, el 1° acerca d CCS q hago; espero q les haya gustado!! Pueden mandarme sus opiniones, sugerencias, felicitaciones (si es q hay?) y críticas a silver_win@hotmail.com Hasta luego!! No han visto lo último d mi.... I will be a otaku forever!! ( Atte. Happy Sagara P.D saludos a todos!!! :b 


End file.
